The Highlander's New Purpose
Summary Seed is the 3rd General from the royal Highland Army has been accidentally summoned by a renowned inventor named Asher Da Vinci from his dimensional portal device and ends up in the time of 575 I.S. which is 100 years after Suikoden III. He becomes involved in the war games between Silveria, Dunan and Harmonia and was sided with Lene Ashitare a warrior princess from the Silveria Kingdom who soon bears the Incarnation of the Rune of the Beginning after it activates the dimensional portal device that caused to summon him from the beginning. About the Rune Combination This is Seed's new skill in this fic called the Rune Combination which is derived from Culgan's unique ability in Suikoden II as the boss character. Any Rune users who wields any elemental or strong elemental Runes at Seed, he will make a combination attack similar to the Limit Breaks in the Final Fantasy games. He has seven attacks to be seen in this fic. Attacks: Thunder Blade: '''Seed raises his sword in a flash of lightning that deals a thunder sword strike to the enemy. This is Culgan's unique ability in Suikoden II when he casts his Lightning Rune at him to make a combination attack. This move if the Rune users carry either Lightning or Thunder Rune. '''Arctic Ice: '''Seed raises his sword and it glows in blue as he slams his sword into the ground to trap the enemy into ice and he charges his sword into a multiple sword-blade like ice to bash his frozen opponent in a crushing blow. This move if the Rune users carry either the Water or Flowing Rune. '''Raging Earth: Seed charges his sword in a red glow and he slams his sword into the ground creating massive earth tremors to damage all enemies. This move if the Rune users carry either the Earth or Mother Earth Rune. Flaming Circle: '''Seed charges his sword in a fiery manner similar to Lucia's when she summons her unnamed fire spell, he slashes his enemy in two flaming ring projectiles as the last blow he heavily slashes in a powerful flaming ring projectile to deal heavy damage. This move if the Rune users carry either the Fire or Rage Rune. '''Wind Vortex: '''Seed raises his sword in a form of shining blue light as he heavily slash to form a powerful vortex to damage all enemies. This move if the Rune users carry either the Wind or Cyclone Rune. '''Shadow Blizzard: '''Seed raises his sword to transform similar to one of the swords from Jowy's Hungry Friend from his Black Sword Rune as he multiple slashes the enemy eight times and the last blow heavily slashes the enemy multiple times into the ground. '''Divine Judgment: '''Seed charges his sword and the blade glows in a white light as he multiple slashes the enemy nine times as the last blow deals multiple damage creating a powerful aura blast to scatter damage to all enemies. The Divine Dagger Rune The Divine Dagger Rune is the incarnation of the Rune of the Beginning, one of the 27 True Runes and bears an inheritance to the power of the Beast Rune also one of the 27 True Runes. This rune bears an ability similar to both Bright Shield Rune and the Black Sword Rune and it gains both it's offensive powers and it's restorative abilities. It can also resurrect KO allies and appear more powerful and effective than the Resurrection Rune which it can resurrect a single ally. This Rune was found by Lene Ashitare during her excavation with Sean Rockwell at the Higheast Palace and Rune itself also responsible for summoning Seed from the dimensional portal device invented by Asher Da Vinci. Attacks * '''Divine's Blessing: Heals 150 HP and cures abnormal status for all allies. This ability was demonstrated when Lene heals her father Lars Ashitare. * Shining Moonlight: 400 damage to all enemies. This ability was inherited from the Beast Rune's incarnate which is it's most powerful attack. * 'Heaven's Gospel: '''Full restores and resurrects for all allies. * '''Piercing Light: '''750 damage to all enemies. This ability was inherited from the Beast Rune's incarnate which is the left head's offensive attack. * '''Flying Arrow: '''1500 damage to all enemies. This ability was inherited from Jowy's most powerful spell from his Black Sword Rune, Hungry Friend. * *'Meteor Storm: '''3000 damage to all enemies. This is a unique ability to most of the spells of the Rune of the Beginning and the meteor resembles a dagger and they were covered with white flames and it is similar to the Rage Rune's final spell, Final Flame. *Only usable when all 108 Stars of Destiny are found. Fanfiction Review * The plot setting takes place 100 years after Suikoden III * Some of the original characters will be based on the graded Mercenaries in the online game Atlantica. * Seed's new skill is called the Rune Combination which is derived from Culgan's unique ability in Suikoden II as the boss character and according to Asher Da Vinci, Seed is able to make a combination attack on any elemental Rune users. * Seed's sword style is taken from the skills of the Warrior Job from the renowned mobile online game Black Desert as his Flaming Circle, one of his moves from his Rune Combination derives from the Warrior's Blade Strike and Spinning Slash. * This fanfic also introduces the Rune Fusion where basic elemental Runes such as the Fire Rune fuses with another Fire Rune to become the Rage Rune. * The spells of the Runes are now reaching through level 6 and includes the unnamed spells used by both Gorudo and Lucia in Suikoden II as part of the level 5 magic which is named Grand Tremor and Rising Sun respectively. Category:Fanfictions Category:Seed Category:Seed's Fanfiction Category:Rated T